100 Themes
by Marian Ivanohv
Summary: .idéia da fic by Kaorien. 100 temas diferentes, todos com hyugacest. e DEIXEM REVIEWS, please u.u [cap. 2 ON]
1. 001 Caged

Description: 100 Themes é uma coleção de oneshots, cada um com um assunto diferente, e não necessariamente de nejihina. Desde que tenha algum casal de Hyuugas, já vale. xD

Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence, pertence ao Kishimoto-sama. E a déia do 100 themes pertence à Kaorien _(www(ponto)kaorien(ponto)deviantart(ponto)com)_ e ao lj hyugacest _(www(ponto)livejournal(ponto)com(barra)hyugacest)_. Foium desafio proposto por ela, e eu acho que não vou participar porque eu só escrevo em português. Ou seja, quem mais quiser escrever 100 themes tá liberado, desde que dê os devidos créditos a ela (Kaorien).

* * *

001. Caged 

O pássaro engaiolado. O pássaro livre. O forte. O fraco. Ambos infelizes. O pássaro livre era infeliz por ser fraco e incapaz de fazer algo pelo pássaro engaiolado, enquanto este era infeliz por ter inveja do pássaro livre. E essa inveja foi sendo alimentada pelo ódio dentro do passarinho engaiolado com o passar dos anos, transformando-se em vontade de atacar e matar o pássaro livre, mesmo sabendo que estava proibido de sequer pensar nisso. O passarinho livre, por sua vez, foi alimentando um afeto cada vez maior pelo pobre pássaro engaiolado, que se transformou em amor não correspondido. E ele sofria mais do que o pássaro engaiolado. O pássaro engaiolado tinha a mania de distorcer tudo o que o passarinho livre falava e fazia, sempre achando que o passarinho livre queria se exibir por ser livre. Um dia, o dono do passarinho esqueceu de fechar a portinha da gaiola depois de dar a comida. O pássaro livre alegrou-se, pois agora poderia ter o amigo sempre por perto. Ingênuo, ele entrou na gaiola para chamar o amigo, e foi recebido com uma bela surra. O pássaro engaiolado aguardava algum tipo de reação do passarinho livre, mas aguardou em vão. O passarinho livre não lhe perguntou nada, pois já sabia quais seriam as respostas, e ele não queria se machucar e sofrer mais. Apenas o encarou, com um olhar triste e lágrimas nos olhos claros. Os dois se encararam por alguns segundos, sem dizer nada. Ambos chorando. Um chorando por ter tido o coração estilhaçado, o outro de arrependimento. E, naquele momento, o pássaro engaiolado se deu conta: tudo o que o passarinho livre havia feito era por ele, pelo pássaro infeliz e engaiolado, que, se não fosse pelo descuido do dono, nunca seria capaz de voar por aí, como o passarinho livre fazia. Tentando esconder as lágrimas, ele deu as costas para o passarinho livre e saiu voando da gaiola. Caiu logo em seguida e lembrou-se de algo que o fez sentir pior.

Ele não sabia voar.

* * *

E então, gostaram? x3 

tá, eu sei que não gostaram, mas é o que eu posso fazer. enfim, semana que vem tem mais XD

até


	2. 002 Flying

Bem, continuo a dizer: A IDÉIA DA FIC NÃO É MINHA.

Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence, pertence ao Kishimoto-sama. E a déia do 100 themes pertence à Kaorien _(www(ponto)kaorien(ponto)deviantart(ponto)com)_ e ao lj hyugacest _(www(ponto)livejournal(ponto)com(barra)hyugacest)_. Foium desafio proposto por ela, e eu acho que não vou participar porque eu só escrevo em português. Ou seja, quem mais quiser escrever 100 themes tá liberado, desde que dê os devidos créditos a ela (Kaorien). E a música do fim da fic é dos Beatles, e o nome é (duuuh ¬¬) Blackbird.

Warning: Esse capítulo contém Yaoi. E quem não gosta de dois "velhos" se beijando, não leia.

* * *

002. Flying 

Hiashi POV

Eu não queria que fosse daquele jeito. Por mim eu morria, e dane-se se descobrissem o segredo do byakugan. Eu não dou a menor bola para aquele conselho maldito. Por mais que eu saiba que foi escolha dele, eu sei que deve ter dedo do conselho metido nisso. Mas foi a escolha dele. Não para proteger os Hyuuga. Para _me_ proteger.

No dia de sua execução, nós tivemos uma conversa a portas fechadas, só nós dois. A partir daquela conversa, podemos dizer que muita coisa mudou entre nós. E me mudou pelo resto de minha vida.

Naquele dia, nos 20 minutos finais de sua vida, ele me chamou para conversarmos. A expressão dele estava indecifrável. Ele fez questão de enrolar um pouco antes de chegar ao ponto.

- E então, irmão? Você pode me dizer o que você tanto quer falar comigo?

- Bem, eu tenho alguns assuntos a resolver com você...

- Que tipo de assuntos?

- Podemos dizer que são... pessoais.

E então, ele ativou o byakugan. Por um momento, pensei que ele fosse me atacar, mas ele nem se mexeu. Ele olhou para todos os lados e logo depois desativou o byakugan.

- Po-posso te perguntar... o que _diabos_ você está fazendo? - eu perguntei, atônito.

- Me certificando de que o conselho não vai ver nem ouvir nada.

Após uma breve pausa, ele fez sinal para mim sentar. Eu obedeci.

- Irmão, você se lembra... dos nossos tempos de gennin?

Na hora, a única coisa que fiz foi acenar positivamente com a cabeça.

- E você se lembra do pássaro que havia quebrado a asa? Lembra-se de como cuidamos bem daquele animalzinho?

"Por que ele está falando disso numa hora dessas?" Eu pensava, estranhando.

- E o dia que ele morreu? Lembra-se? Eu e você ficamos o dia inteiro juntos, chorando baixinho. Foi o dia que eu tive mais contato com você...

E então, eu comecei a me lembrar do dia... Acho que fiquei uns cinco minutos parado, na frente dele, pensando.

Naquele dia, encontramos o passarinho morto logo pela manhã. Nosso pai avia explicado que mais cedo ou mais tarde, ele acabaria morrendo de tristeza por não poder voltar a voar. Eu e Hizashi ficamos o dia inteiro velando o pobre corpinho do pássaro. Conversávamos baixinho, entre soluços, sobre várias coisas. Naquele dia, Hizashi me deu seu primeiro sorriso verdadeiro e o seu primeiro abraço sincero. Os primeiros e únicos, até então.

- E eu quero que este dia se repita entes de morrermos...

- E porque você não passa seus últimos momentos de vida com sua esposa e o Neji?

- Não, seria difícil demais ver eles logo antes de morrer... Sabe, eu amo demais o Neji, e não quero ver ele sofrer...

"Mas pretende ME ver sofrer?" Eu pensei rapidamente, quase rosnando.

- Mas a Shinobu... Eu me sinto mal ao ver ela... Sabe... eu nunca... - e ele parou repentinamente de falar.

- Você nunca...?

- Eu nunca a _amei_ de verdade, Hiashi.

Estranhei ele ter esquecido de usar o complemento "sama". Era típico dele. O orgulho dele fazia ele "esquecer" de usar de vez em quando.

- Então... Por que se casou com ela?

- Apenas pela sua linhagem e para ter herdeiros. Alguém precisa proteger a sua Hinata, não?

Ele me fez lembrar do dia em que ele quase atacou a minha filha. Eu pensava até então que era por inveja.

- Alguém precisa protegê-la dos meu ataques de _ciúme_... - Ele falou tão baixo a última palavra que mal consegui ouvi-la. Sabia que ele estava ficando sem graça.

- Ciúme de quem, irmão?

Ele emudeceu. Desviando o olhar, gaguejou:

- D-de vo-você, oras!

- E por que você me diz isso como se fosse estranho?

- P-porque não é o tipo de ciúmes que você está pensando...

Após uma longa pausa, ouvimos um grito:

- Hizashi, mais cinco minutos!

Hizashi ficou mais nervoso. Olhava para os lados e remexia-se freneticamente, tentando ficar confortável na almofada chata.

- Às vezes fico pensando se não é você quem devia ser da família principal.

- E eu penso o mesmo. Mas agora já é tarde. Dentro de cinco minutos eu vou ser executado, e então, talvez eu seja livre para voar...

-... Assim como nosso passarinho morto - eu completei.

Fomos nos aproximando. Hizashi ainda desviava o olhar de mim e eu o procurava. Fechamos os olhos e nos beijamos. Não, não foi um beijo inocente de dois irmãos. Foi algo quente, de língua para língua, coisa que dois irmãos, muito menos homens (o clã hyuuga condena o homossexualismo.), fazem. Nos separamos depois de alguns segundos. Hizashi logo reativou o Byakugan. Após ter se certificado novamente de que não havia ninguém, desativou-o e me abraçou.

- Eu te amo, _nii-san_.

- Eu também te amo, irmãozinho. Vou rezar para você poder voar novamente.

E nos despedimos.

**Blackbird singing in the dead of night**

**Take these broken wings and learn to fly**

**All your life**

**You were only waiting for this moment to arise.**

**Blackbird singing in the dead of night**

**Take these sunken eyes and learn to see**

**All your life**

**You were only waiting for this moment to be free.**

**Blackbird fly, blackbird fly**

**Into the light of the dark black night.**

**Blackbird fly, blackbird fly**

**Into the light of the dark black night.**

**Blackbird singing in the dead of night**

**Take these broken wings and learn to fly**

**All your life**

**You were only waiting for this moment to arise**

**You were only waiting for this moment to arise**

**You were only waiting for this moment to arise.**

**

* * *

**

Hahá! tô me superando! Dois capítulos em menos de uma semana, e ganhei três reviews em quatro dias n.n

E a idéia de HiashixHizashi até quenão é má, oque acham?

E não garanto que este vá ser o único oneshot com eles...

Afinal, tenho mais 98 capítulos pela frente! XD

enfim, obrigada pelo apoio, e não percam o terceiro capítulo, "003. Perfection"

até ;Dd


End file.
